Valentine's Day
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Zane and Jaden are trying to come up with a plan to seek their true love's heart. When one gives up and the other doesn't what will happen? Read and Find out.


**Valentine's Dance**

_**I do not own Yugioh GX.**_

**Summary:** The big dance is coming up and Zane and Jaden, only have one person in mind. No, not each other. In an attempted to express there love...They decide to help one another out. Will their poor attempts fail? Read and find out.

Warning: No lemon. Sorry. Strong language, and mainly YOAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't like don't read. You have been warned. OH, and a very long one-shot.

* * *

February 14th. Valentines year. The most romantic time of the year. Yet, two of the school's best duelist were left moping about their loves. Zane Truesdale, number one student and Jaden Yuki, Slifer slacker. Zane, our hunky Obelisk was in love with none other then Aster Phoenix and Jaden, well, everyone can guess...Jesse Anderson. One problem: how was the pair going to ask their sweet -hearts? "We could- Na that won't work," Jaden moaned. "What if you got on one knee,Zane?" 

"I'm NOT asking him to marrying me," Zane yelled." I'm asking him to the dance."

"Sorry... How about flowers?"

"Maybe."

Jaden screamed. How do you ask someone out? The person who holds your heart. Just come right out and say it or leave little hints? Which one would be best? "I'm not gonna bother any more," Jaden said. "I'll wait to see if he asks me. That's what I'm doing. I'm off to the bathhouse."

"Well you can quit," Zane stated,"but _I'm_ not giving up. I'll be at the gym."

"We have a gym?"

Zane didn't bother answering such a stupid question and just left. A good workout. That's what he needs.

* * *

--- At the Bath house--- 

Jaden Yuki was always one to fall asleep in class.. but what about in a hot spring?

---Jaden's Dream---

"Of course I'll go out with you Jesse," Jaden said happily.

Jesse and Jaden hugged happily.

---Reality---

Jesse Anderson was also at the bath house and was listening to Jaden talking in his sleep. Wait...WHAT!?! He's so cute, Jesse thought. "Hey Jay, wake up," he whispered.

Chocolate brown orbs slowly opened, being greeted by a emerald green eyes. "Jesse?" he asked. Suddenly, something wasn't right. Their noses touched, lips almost meeting lips, Jesse shirtless wearing nothing but a towel. Wait. Jaden quickly pulled away, red as a cherry. "You scared me, bro," he panted. "Never, and I mean NEVER do that again."

"Sorry," Jesse apologize. "But you should sleep in bed not a hot spring. You do look cute when you sleep though."

Jaden's blush went deeper, if that's possible. "Did you just call me cute?"

"Yes. Yes I did Jaden."

Jesse leaned in closer until his lips, and Jaden's, touched.

* * *

---At the Gym--- 

Zane was shirtless, covered in sweat, enough to make any fangirl shudder and squeal. He had just finish a good 50 sit ups. How do you think he got the six pack? Zane popped open a bottle of water and dabbed a towel on his forehead. "Have a good work out... handsome?" a mysterious voice asked from behind.

Zane spun around to see...

* * *

---Back to Jaden--- 

Jesse currently had Jaden pinned to the wall, his lips attached to Jaden's neck. Jesse bit down on the skin hard, before sucking on it. Jesse, once again came face to face with Jaden. "Oh, my...beautiful Jaden," he began, his voice with a loving tone, "Would you like to keep be company at tonight, Valentine's dance?"

Jaden's heart skipped a beat. A date with Jesse? His only answer would be, "Yes."

Jesse smirked and kissed Jaden passionately.

* * *

---Back to Zane--- 

"A-Aster?" he stuttered. What does one do in this situation? Act calm and.. did he say handsome? "Did you call me handsome?"

Aster pressed his body against Zane's. "Oops," he said. "A slip of the tongue...I guess."

"Is something wrong?" Zane asked, thinking, Please be here about the dance.

"No, no, no," Aster replied. "I was wondering if you, I don't know, have a date for tonight?" Bingo.

"Well actually..I was going to ask you that very same question. And my answer is...no."

"Me too."

"So how about you and I get together tonight. Say sevenish."

"Seven it is."

Aster placed a peck on Zane's cheek and was off on his way. Score. Our to love struck duelist have got what they wanted. What will happen tonight?

* * *

---At the Dance--- 

Zane and Aster were on the dance floor, slow dancing, when Jesse and Jaden walked in. Jaden was nervous. He had the right to be. At the dance with one of the schools hottest guys in school, who would not be? "Hey there are Zane and.." it took a while for Jaden to realize the other figure. With him being Jaden and all. "Aster? Looks like he got to come with Aster after all."

Jesse tilted his head in confusion. What was _his_ Jaden talking about? Jaden noticed this and said, "I'll explain it later."

Jesse escorted Jaden to a table and pulled out a chair for him. Such a gentalman, no? Jaden sat in the chair as Zane and Aster walked up to them, arm in arm, and with a bunch of yaoi obessed fangirl behind them. Including Atticus. Okay that's just **_weird. _**"Hay Jay," Zane said. "Looks like everything worked out for us after all."

Now Aster looked up at Zane weird. And Zane said the same thing as Jaden, "I'll explain it later."

Aster sighed. "Anyway," he said. "I didn't know you guys were together...Or aren't you offical?"

"Not offical," Jesse replied winking. "Yet, anyway."

Jaden felt his face heat up. Offical? Him and Jesse? He never thought of that.

"Atser," Zane began, "can I see you outside for a moment?"

"Sure," Aster replied.

Zane took Atser outside, under the full moon and stars. Such a romantic atmosphere. "Aster," Zane started gently. "I've liked you...For a long time nowand I was wondering..Would you like to go study with me?"

Atser was speechless. "Of couse I will you idiot," Aster yelled pouncing on Zane and smaking their lips together.

When they broke a part Zane said," You're confusing me with Jaden."

Aster laughed and kissed Zane again.

* * *

Inside with Jesse and Jaden, Jesse had a question for on for his Valentine. "Jay," he began. "We've been best friends for a while now aand I was thinking..Would you like to go on a real date with me?"

Jaden gave his answer though a passionate kiss.

Well that the Duel Academy Valentine's Day over and done with. Hope you enjoyed the jounery of two young men finding their true loves. Please review.


End file.
